Francis
Biography Early Life Through unknown reasons, Francis devised an operation in which he would take in the ill to experiment on, creating a front of a "miracle cure" for their ailments. The experiments were intended to give normal people superhuman abilities, where they would then (if they survived the procedure) get auctioned off to the highest bidder to be used in covert operations. Eventually, Francis performed the same procedure that he used on others on himself, gaining extreme resistance to pain in the process. Adopting the identity of "Ajax", Francis would continue his work alongside multiple scientists and his assistant, Angel Dust. Creating Deadpool .]] One day, former Canadian Special Forces operative Wade Wilson , having been diagnosed with cancer, winded up on Francis' table. After injecting a serum into the mercenary, Francis subjected him to extensive torture from Angel Dust in order to trigger a mutation. Eventually, Wade learned of Francis' real name and, after insulting him, was sealed in an oxygen deprivation chamber as the last resort for triggering his mutation. The process was successful but, aside from gaining a healing factor, Wade's cancer cells were further enhanced, disfiguring his entire body in the process. Ajax then tormented the mercenary by providing false information about a cure for his disfigurement. Eventually, Wade, after using a match stolen from Angel Dust, caused an explosion that set the facility on fire. Attempting to put out the flames with a fire extinguisher, Ajax was suddenly attacked by Wade and, after an extensive fight, impaled him with a rebar before leaving him behind as the facility fell apart. Unknown to Ajax, Wade survived the incident and would spend the next few years hunting him down as the costumed vigilante known as Deadpool. The Return of Wade After failing to make a deal with a possible client, Ajax, accompanied by a convoy of cars and motorcycles, were en-route to their base when Deadpool suddenly intercepted them. With only twelve bullets and his katanas, the mercenary managed to kill all of Francis' men before taking down the villain himself. However, as Deadpool revealed his identity to Francis and prepared to kill him, the intervention of Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead allowed the villain to escape. After getting his wounds treated by Angel Dust, Ajax took his assistant with him to hunt Wade down, eventually learning of and kidnapping the mercenary's lover, Vanessa Carlysle. Setting up camp on a decommissioned aircraft carrier in a scrapyard, Francis prepared to kill Vanessa with another oxygen deprivation chamber when Deadpool, accompanied by Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead, arrived to stop him. While the others occupied Angel Dust and a few soldiers, Deadpool confronted Ajax once more, eventually managing to overpower him. After beating him to the brink of death, the mercenary demanded Francis to cure him of his disfigurement, only to discover that there hadn't been a cure the entire time. Ignoring a speech about heroism from Colossus, who wants Deadpool to spare his enemy's life, Deadpool summarily executes Francis with a pistol, much to the mutant's disgust.